


Unconventional

by GanglyLimbs



Series: Kinktober 2020- AH Edition [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Rushed Sex, Spitroasting, Violence, more sappy than sexy really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: After a particularly bad heist, Micahel takes Jeremy and Gavin home, desperate to feel them again.He comes to a realization.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Series: Kinktober 2020- AH Edition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950379
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 is spitroasting and crying (though who is crying is a bit of surprise ;)) 
> 
> This is more fluffy than sexy but I hope you still enjoy it.

While most of the Fakes live in the apartment building Geoff owns, each of them have their own places away from everyone else. Little spaces they had carved out for themselves, a little bit of quiet because while they’re a family, it’s the Fake AH Crew. They’re designed to annoy the fuck out of each other. 

So they have places they can go if it becomes too much, a guarantee that they aren’t going to go crazy one day and shoot the rest of the crew. 

Michael’s apartment is a broken-down thing, the first thing he could find when he arrived in the city with the clothes on his back and a wad of cash in his pocket. It’s nothing special (certainly nothing like Geoff’s or Jeremy’s) but it has a bed and a kitchen and a place to stash his guns, so Michael calls it home. 

They stumble through the door, Michael’s lips locked on Jeremy’s as Gavin nips at his neck. They’re sore and tired from the heist, their bodies begging them to take a break. But all Michael can think about is how Jeremy had fallen off his bike, in the middle off their heist and the only reason he hadn’t been shredded to bits is his fucking leather jacket. Or how he had run into Gavin, laying on the ground with a police officer standing over him, gun raised. 

It drives Michael to kiss them harshly, hands running over their bodies. He lightly touches their wounds and hungrily eats their gasps and pleas. “Bedroom,” he growls and they scramble to obey. 

He’s right on their heels, leaving a trail of clothes behind him. His eyes take in their bodies as they too get undressed, categorizing their wounds in his mind because he knows the fucks won't take care of themself. 

He closes his eyes- _ Jeremy crashing, Gavin on the ground-  _ and croaks out “Gavin, get on the bed. Jeremy, prepare him for me.” 

Michael will forever be grateful that he managed to snag people who knew him so well and didn't question his commands. 

He goes to the restroom to wash up. When he gets back, Gavin is on his knees, whining as Jeremy fingers him open. He goes slow, laid down beside him as he whispers in Gavin's ear.

They look up at Michael's approach, eyes darken with lust. “On your knees and hands,” Michael says, voice rough. 

Gavin turns over and Michael is quick to slide inside, sighing as Gavin's body opens up for him. He settles in, laying on top Gavin's back and just breathes. 

“Michael?” Jeremy asks. 

Michael opens his eyes, blinking. He's surprised to find tears at the edges. “I'm good,” he says. Jeremy gives him a look and Gavin squeezes around him. “Really, I'm good now. Gavin, why don't you suck on Jeremy's cock. Get him all wet so he can fuck you after I do.” 

Jeremy shares a look with Gavin, but knee walks over anyways. Michael watches, rapt, as Gavin begins to suck on Jeremy's cock, popping the head into his mouth. He slowly begins to thrust, smoothly rocking his hips into that warm hole. 

He can feel tears track down his cheeks as he wraps his arms around Gavin's waist, fucking in faster. “I love you,” he tells them. He slams into Gavin, driving him deeper into Jeremy's cock. “I love you, I love you, I fucking love you.” He squeezes his eyes close, tears sliding down. “I love you. Please marry me.”

They still, Gavin choking on Jeremy's cock before he manages to pull off. “What?” he croaks. 

Michael stills too, mulling over his words. He hadn't meant to say that, but…

_ Gavin on the ground, a gun to his head. Jeremy rolling on the pavement, his bike exploding behind him.  _

_ Michael, slowly rising from where he had been knocked down, face bloody and clothes ripped, as time seems to slow. He sees it all, can distantly hear Geoff yelling orders, trying to gather everybody back together.  _

_ But all Michael can think about is how he never got to say no to Gavin pleading to adopt a cat. About how he never got the chance to explain to Jeremy, slowly like a child, that they could not paint the walls purple and orange. Never got to tell them about how he imagines that they would have a really nice kitchen that rarely gets used, instead being filled with fast food take out. Or how they'll have a ratty old couch that they refuse to give up because it's where they first got together. _

_ He never got to welcome them home. _

Michael blinks, and they're still staring at him, Gavin looking over his shoulder as Michael continues to lay across his back. 

“I'm serious,” he says, voice a little more strong. “Marry me.”

“Is the pain medicine kicking in?” Gavin asks.

Michael thrusts into him, hard enough to get Gavin to squeak. “I told you. I’m  _ serious _ .” 

“You do understand  _ why _ we’re shocked by this, right?” Jeremy asks. 

“Because you have your dick out and I’m balls deep inside Gavin? Yeah, I understand.” 

Jeremy sits back on his heels and Gavin raises an eyebrow. “You’re serious. Really serious.” 

“That’s what I’ve been saying.” 

Jeremy shrugs. “You often get sappy and possessive after heists, especially one that ends like this. I think it’s fair that we question whether you’re serious or not.” 

“I’ve been saving up to buy a house together,” Michael says. He watches Gavin’s mouth drop open and Jeremy’s eyes go wide. “I’m  _ deadly _ serious.” 

Jeremy surges forward, grabbing Michael’s face and pulling him into a kiss. Gavin yelps. “Hey. I want to make out too.” 

Michael gives another hard thrust that has Gavin falling onto the bed. “Shut up. I’m about to fuck your brains out,” he says once he pulls away from Jeremy. He pauses, then looks towards the window, clearing his throat. “That is...if you know...you guys-” 

“Oh, come off it,” Gavin says. He pushes up on his knees, his sweaty back hitting Michael’s chest as he turns Michael’s head around so he can get a kiss too. “Yes, you mong. As if I would say anything else.” 

“I’m going to have to agree,” Jeremy says. “One condition though.” 

“What’s that?” 

“You have to properly propose. No way am I tell Ryan that I got purposed to, naked, with you fucking another man.” 

Gavin pouts at him, fluttering his eyelashes. “As if you don’t enjoy fucking me too.” 

“Never said I didn’t, babe.” Jeremy brings Gavin into a kiss.

Michael’s fingers dance along Gavin’s sides, enjoying the way Gavin shivers. “I believe we were in the middle of something,” he whispers, worrying a hickey into Gavin’s neck. 

Later, when they’re all sweaty and panting on the bed, Michael looks at his two lovers- his fiancés -excitement beating away in his chest and a goofy smile on his face. He’s going to be a married man. Nothing else would make him happier. 


End file.
